


Без названия

by alexaneko



Series: mini-fest "Truth Seekers" [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минхо вряд ли когда-то поймет, зачем история экономисту, который всегда хотел стать спортсменом, но это лучший экзамен в его жизни. Лучший заваленный экзамен в его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках мини-феста "Truth Seekers".
> 
> Задание: Минхо/Тэмин, вера в чудо

Если раньше Минхо не понимал, почему скучные лекции это более правильный выбор, чем карьера профессионального спортсмена, то сейчас он может около часа перечислять плюсы Экономического факультета, и даже частично верить тому, что он говорит. Жаль только, что с осознанием важности учебы не приходит любовь к учебникам и хорошая память. 

Минхо смотрит на лист с экзаменационным тестом и единственное его желание - написать рядом со своими именем и фамилией, что вся история человечества должна делиться на "ранее в этом году" и "когда-то тогда". Два вечера он убил на подготовку, но все даты в заданиях, а их столько, что ему кажется они и правда тут все, это такой же бессмысленный набор цифр, каким он был три дня назад. Через неделю пересдача, но Минхо не верит в чудеса, а, значит, в следующем семестре придется проходить курс повторно. Кибом любит говорить, что сложные предметы лучше сдавать летом, конечно, Минхо не особо волнуют проблемы влажности зимнего воздуха и, как результат, дополнительного стресса из-за вьющихся волос и шелушащейся кожи, но теперь он сможет проверить это утверждение.

Минхо выныривает из своих мыслей только когда понимает, что рядом с вопросом о Японо-Корейской войне красуются три нарисованных сердечка. Последний клип SNSD явно пагубно влияет на психику, особенно если приходится смотреть его двадцать пять раз подряд, потому что Кибом заучивает танец. Он как раз тянется к карману сумки, чтобы достать стирательную резинку, когда понимает, что с такого положения, ему видна работа сидящего впереди парня. Совесть довольно быстро проигрывает желанию никогда больше не открывать учебник по истории и Минхо даже забывает о сердечках, потому что еще два вопроса и парень перевернет странницу.

Он успевает обвести в кривые кружки пятнадцать из тридцати ответов. Не самый утешительный результат, но Минхо уверен, что никак не выдавал свое разочарование, поэтому, когда он отрывает глаза от теста и встречается с чужим взглядом, вместо безликого рыжего затылка, ему кажется, что у него случается микроприступ паники. Но его не спешат обвинить в краже интеллектуальной собственности, через пару секунд парень отворачивается обратно и вопреки ожиданиям Минхо, отодвигается чуть влево, и переворачивает свою работу на предыдущую странницу, теперь все ответы видно идеально. Минхо думает, что тот видимо только частично кореец, потому что настоящий азиатский студент должен был выколоть ему глаза собственной ручкой за посягательство на святое. К сожалению, в чувство Минхо приводит голос преподавателя.

\- Ли Тэмин, Чой Минхо, пожалуйста, сдайте свои работы и покиньте аудиторию.

Когда Минхо закрывает за ними дверь, Тэмин все еще делает вид, что он очень заинтересован своим карандашом. Минхо понимает, что молча разойтись они не могут и тишину явно придется нарушить ему. Разочарование накатывает какой-то особой тяжестью, и дело не в проваленном экзамене, что история - его Титаник, Минхо понял еще в средней школе, но он не планировал брать кого-то с собой на борт. 

-Ммм...- начинает Минхо, ведь самое сложное, это начать, верно, но нужные слова почему-то не появляются. Он думает, что возможно еще может притвориться немым, но Тэмин его слышит, он резко вздергивает голову, и Минхо кажется, что тот вообще забыл, что стоит в коридоре не один. 

Тэмин настолько во вкусе Минхо, что тому хочется отмотать время назад, сдать чистый лист, и дождаться окончания экзамена, чтобы пригласить его в кино. А сейчас он может только смотреть и думать, что ему теперь ничего не светит. 

\- О, извини. Я не могу понять сломался грифель у моего угадывательного карандаша, или нет, - Тэмин улыбается, и эта улыбка не совсем вписывается в понимание Минхо ситуации, но он концентрируется на сказанном и теперь замечает, что стороны карандаша, которому последние десять минут было посвящено все внимание Тэмина, исписаны рядами букв и чисел.

Минхо уверен, что только он мог впервые в жизни решиться на списывание и из всех студентов выбрать того, кто доверяет свою оценку карандашу. Его молчание явно расценивают неправильно, потому что Тэмин продолжает уже защищающимся тоном.

-Что? Ты не представляешь, насколько часто он угадывает! - возможно, не стоит, не сказав ни слова, начинать смеяться и трогать людей, но Минхо просто не может стереть улыбку со своего лица, а рука, будто сама, тянется потрепать Тэмина по волосам, потому что тот настолько милый, что Кибому его можно показывать исключительно через стекло.

Тэмин не отдергивается, только как-то оценивающе смотрит исподлобья, явно пытаясь что-то для себя решить. И через минуту решает.

-Кстати, дома у меня есть еще один, который остался со старшей школы. И если ты хочешь встретиться завтра в студенческом кафе в, мм, два часа, я бы мог тебе его одолжить, - живя с Кибомом, Минхо научился распознавать лукавость, поэтому он уверен, что двойственность предложения ему не слышится, пусть даже под карандашом Тэмин действительно подразумевает карандаш. 

Минхо радует, что его словесный блок не распространяется на такие слова, как "конечно".

У Тэмина сегодня еще один экзамен в другом корпусе, и, чтобы успеть на него, нужно начинать бежать примерно прямо сейчас, о чем тот сообщает Минхо, уже на ходу вбивая свой номер в записную книгу его мобильного. Минхо думает, насколько совместная пробежка по кампусу подходит под понятие "Я тебя провожу", и, в конце концов, отказывается от этой идеи. Когда Тэмин скрывается за углом, Минхо опускает взгляд на ровный ряд цифр, светящийся на экране его мобильного, и тот вовсе не кажется ему бессмысленным. Возможно, Экономический факультет, это не так уж плохо.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 марта 2012


End file.
